As interests in health issues have rapidly increased along with an increase in the incidence rates of various diseases, the demand for and distribution of apparatuses for personally checking different health problems, for example, a blood glucose meter or a blood pressure meter, have increased too. In particular, a body state of a patient suffering from a disease, such as, diabetes or blood pressure, is checked as occasion demands and monitored continuously. Accordingly, a compact measurement apparatus capable of checking a health state of a patient as occasion demands, without the need for the patient to visit a hospital, has been researched and developed. In particular, a mobile healthcare system using an application program for a mobile phone, for example, a smartphone, has been researched and developed.
In a mobile healthcare system, a user may check his/her health state by interoperating a mobile phone, for example, a smartphone, with a separate portable measurement apparatus. In other words, in order to use an existing mobile healthcare system, a user carries a measurement apparatus apart from a mobile phone. Thus, it is inconvenient to carry such an apparatus, and further, it is difficult to carry out a variety of tests.